


The Vending Machines of Valhalla

by FlusteredFlamingo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Other, Valhalla, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlusteredFlamingo/pseuds/FlusteredFlamingo
Summary: Izaya and Shizo die only to find their souls have both been transferred to Valhalla. Now locked in an eternal struggle until Ragnork either they change their ways or fall into a cycle of monotony something Izaya can't stand.





	The Vending Machines of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for the admittedly bad and senseless title.

     The end came amid city lights and gasoline fumes. Over the course of the fight, several of those lights had been smashed. One of two individuals was half crushed under a vending machine. Blood was seeping into the concrete. Their soda was mixing in and making it spread faster. Yet they still had a death grip on their blade. Another amid a fit of rage had failed to notice that they were dead. The second their anger ebbed the end would come. There were slashed across his chest. They’d been hit by a truck. None of this had dealt the final blow. A few days ago they’d gotten a foodborne illness from their favorite sushi place, it had been taking them down from the inside ever since. They’d ripped out a signpost with their bare hands and were holding it like a reaper's scythe. Both of them, both rivals died simultaneously. As their souls slipped away silvery whips from their lips invisible to most they were swept up in inky darkness. 

     This is not good,” Simon says as he leans over the still growing puddle of soda and blood, “Gore bad for business Shizuo.” 

   “Huh? Did I finally crush the flea?” 

   “I think perhaps you went to far friend. After all, Izaya was a regular customer, good for sales. People would come in just to keep track of him. Good customer is a good customer.” 

   “THAT BASTARD,” Shizuo hissed, “He didn’t dodge. I was counting on him to dodge so I could strangle him. The nerve.”

   “Well, Shizuo for every fifty vending machines thrown you are bound to hit sometime yes. Perhaps now you want sushi to celebrate. Of course, before police come but maybe they can have some too. You can celebrate with police before they take you away.” 

   “Shit I forgot about the police.” The sign in his hand dipped, he’d been about to whack the guy again. Now Izaya was dead there was no point in holding it. Shizuo had no problem with the police who weren’t psycho slaves. 

   It was at that moment he realized he didn’t feel too good. Had he been shot again? Maybe some delinquent had gone for him while he was fighting the flea and he hadn’t noticed.

For the first time in his life, Shizuo’s adrenaline ebbed. As it did he saw a black fog settling over the square.

“Shizuo you okay?” Simon said approaching stepping over the ever-growing puddle which had gone black as ink, “Celebrate right?” 

—

   Shizuo woke up in his apartment. He got up and poured himself a tall glass of milk. Something had happened he was sure but what escaped him. Has his brother released a new movie? Just a quick call would sort that out. Shizuo’s phone was dead again.

   As he was finishing his glass a familiar face appeared in front of him. The glass shattered embedding glass into Shizuo’s hand, “Izayaaa—“ 

   “Oh look the monsters awake,”Izaya flicked out his blade an infuriating smirk taunting him. You slept so long I hoped you wouldn’t wake up.” 

   Shizuo blacked out. When he came to he was pinning the flea under the flipped table with one foot and holding the refrigerator over his head. 

   It hit him then that last thing he remembered Izaya had been dead and becoming one with soft drinks. The flea must be screwing with him again. 

   Laughter surged from Izaya. Shizuo could feel it under his foot. The flea was taunting him. He was always taunting him.

   “Izayaaa—“ he slammed the fridge into the info brokers head. The scene unfolded like Gallagher and the watermelon. Brain matter, blood, bone was flung across the kitchen painting it. Shizuo pushed the refrigerator aside to see that the shattered floor had melded with the gelatinous goop that had formerly been Izaya’s head. Yet before he could decide how to react to the squashing the bastard the blood, brain matter and bones started to surge back towards the shattered Izaya. When the ghastly mess reformed Izaya was still laughing. 

   Shizuo bashed his face in several more times to the same effect the laughter maddening. The damn head just kept reforming and reforming. He couldn’t kill the flea which just made him madder, which just made him keep trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable. I honestly wanted to genderswap the characters but decided last minute to post the version where they were guys like in the show. Might regret it might rewrite entirely, haven't decided yet. Feedback appreciated, etc.


End file.
